Sonic: Beyond Part 2
by Scythe the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has lost all hope that the world can be saved as his ultimate enemies prepare to destroy Earth, The Lord of Darkness himself and his own brother Scythe, can Sonic save the world? Or is everything truly lost...


Sonic Beyond Part 2:

I'm Sonic and I've just begun a dark journey that has not only taken me beyond The Universe but beyond everything I thought I knew I found out I had a brother named Scythe I discovered that Scythe and The Dark Master (a supreme dark being) had manipulated my life from the beginning I found out that my arrogance caused the death of my best friend and now Scythe and The Dark Master have begun an attack on Earth using a fleet of a million warships that will kill billions for which I am ultimately to blame and I will never be the same again…

My ultimate destiny begins where we left off stuck in The Citadel of The Dark Master with Silver, Shadow, Amy and my now dead best friend Tails I have given up all hope "Sonic! What are you doing? We have to go!" Silver exclaimed I look down at the ground and reply "Why?" "What do you mean why? People are going to die billions of innocent people will die" Shadow says, "What's the point everyone dies sooner or later" I reply "Do you even hear yourself? What's gotten into you? This isn't The Sonic I know…" Amy said but I instantly cut her off "Yeah! Well He's dead!" I stand up furiously "He was too weak and careless! Just leave me here" Shadow then walks up to me "Sonic you taught both Silver and me what is good and changed us for the better and now you're just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself now get up and save the world!" I sorrowfully look up and say "The World is dead anyway" Silver, Shadow and Amy come to my side and help me up and carried me out into the ship and I couldn't stop thinking about what my attitude has caused. Onboard the ship Silver and Shadow carried me to the bridge and placed me in a chair as they attempted to work out how to fly this ship I just sat there thinking that it was pointless that anything that we would do wouldn't work and get us killed "Shadow go to that console over there and hold that lever, Amy keep an eye on Sonic" Silver said as he went to an identical console on the far side of the bridge "Ok on three…One…Two…THREE!" both Silver and Shadow activated their consoles and the ship came to life powering up "Ok Shadow use that switch to guide the ship ok" said Silver then the ship took off from the citadel and flew through the portal back into The Universe the ride was bumpy but I couldn't care less I ask softly to them "Why do you continue even when things are impossible?" Shadow turns around and replies, "Because you taught us to never give up and we never will but it seems you have" Shadow turns back and continues to fly the ship through The Chaos Nebula.

I get up off the chair and walk out of the bridge "Sonic where are you going?" Amy asked I stop "I'm just going for a walk do you have a problem?" I then continue to walk through the hallways of the ship not stopping and never forgetting I remember what The Dark Master said "Your arrogance will be your downfall" He was right I never listen I'm always in a rush, I'm impatient and cocky. I walk down through the ship until I reach the arena where I faced Silver and Shadow who were under the control of Scythe he made me fight them I freed them of course but during this time Tails was stuck on the other side but I had no idea what happened to him maybe I don't know just something the one that died could have been a fake while the real Tails is a prisoner somewhere. I look up at the glass dome and see we've left The Chaos Nebula and moving back to The Milky Way Galaxy but then I feel well I don't know it felt like a presence was here and then I hear a whisper "Sonic" I look around and see nothing but I can still hear the whispers "Sonic" I continue to look around "Hello is someone there?" I keep looking but I still see nothing then I look down in the arena and see…Tails!? But he looked different he was pale and glowing white like…like a ghost "Tails? Is that you?" Tails just looks at me with no expression just blankness. I jump down into the arena "Tails h…how? You…you're…dead" Tails walks towards me "Yes I am dead" I was confused "Then how are you here? I…I…I'm the reason you're dead" Tails stops walking "Yes you are and I'm here for revenge" I was shocked "Tails this isn't you don't do this I know this is my fault but revenge do you even hear yourself?" Tails then starts to attack me with punches, kicks and he even used this I don't know some sort of spirit attack where he fires white orbs of light from his hands I dodged the attacks but never fighting back I mean he's my friend I can't attack him. Soon Tails' attacks became more frequent and I stated to take hits until one massive uppercut knocked me on the ground I was lying there tired and weakened Tails stands above me and says "Now I will have revenge for what you did to me" Tails raised his fist ready to end this I closed my eyes and looked away then I put my hands out in front of me but the strangest thing happened I heard a blast of energy but I heard Tails grunt I open my eyes and see Tails on the ground about 3 feet away I look at my hands and they're emitting some kind of energy so I pushed one hand out in front of me and I fired a bolt of blue glowing energy which hit the wall and disappeared I then realized I had unlocked a new ability.

I see Tails still on the ground, I get up and walk to him "Tails?" He gets up and says, "it worked" "What do you mean? What worked?" Tails looks at me in the eye and says, "I never wanted revenge I just needed you to unlock a dormant power within you to help you fight The Dark Master and Scythe" "So you tricked me" "You believe that what happened to me was your fault that because of you I died but I chose to save you from him also if you want to blame anyone blame The Dark Master" I look down in shame "No if it wasn't for my gloating you wouldn't have had to push me out of the way in the first place" Tails walks straight up to me and punches me in the face "Sonic! It wasn't your fault! I don't care if you feel sorry for what happened but now is not the time billions are going to die unless you can be hero that we need" "I…Didn't…No you're right The World is in danger and I'm the only one who can stop it" I feel my hope return to me and I feel as if nothing could stop me "Tails even in death you still saved me…thank you for everything" Tails smiles and says "Sonic I'll always help you and not even death will stop me now get out there and do what you do best…kick some butt" Tails then disappears and I knew what had to be done I jumped out of the arena and raced back to the bridge. I enter the bridge and see that we've returned to Earth but the skies were black the ground is in ruins and there were warships all over the planet attacking everything even The Moon was destroyed I could see Silver, Shadow and Amy looking at it just speechless "Don't stand there gawping come on guys we have a world to save!" they all turn and look at me relieved "Sonic you're back what happened?" I smiled at Silver "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you now we have to get down there and stop The Dark Master and Scythe" Silver and Shadow were happy to see me back to normal and they piloted the ship towards Earth and we flew straight down as fast as we could. When we began re-entry the ship was shaking and we were going extremely fast I've never felt so alive the ship stopped shaking and as we passed through the black clouds we could see the ruins of a city and black figures made of shadows attacking what appeared to be soldiers and I could also see Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze all fighting back against the invasion.

We saw from the bridge that the soldiers and Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze were being overrun so I had an idea "Can you guys set the ship to auto pilot?" Shadow turns around "Yes why?" "So we can get out of this ship as it crashes into the enemy forces" Silver turns around also "What!? That's INSANE!" I look at him very seriously "It's the only way we can save them come on" Shadow presses a few buttons on the console and says "Screw it lets go" Shadow then leaves the console and heads down to the hanger "alright I'll head down with Shadow" Amy said as she followed on, I look at Silver "Silver we have to go" He smashes his hand on his console "Fine but if we die Sonic I'm gonna kill you" then we follow Shadow down to the hanger bay. We stop just overlooking the edge of the ship "Ok on three…One…Two…Three!" we then jump out of the hanger and free fall to my friends who are desperately trying to hold off the enemy "HEY GUYS!" I see them look up at us falling "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" they saw the falling ship as well then they began to move along with the soldiers as fast as they could. We then landed on our feet and began running as fast as we could and as I look back I see the ship crash into the shadow forces and the ensuing blast engulfs them but the blast wave was chasing us we continued running faster and faster until the blast stopped and we skidded to a halt and look back there are no signs of the shadow forces they were obviously destroyed in the blast. "Sonic is that you?" I turn around and see Knuckles and the others there Blaze steps forward "Where have you been? We've thought you had been killed" Shadow steps forward as well "We've been across The Universe actually chasing the masterminds behind this" Then over the rubble of a destroyed building came Vector, Espio, Charmy and Cream "What's going on why did you stop fight…ing?" said Vector surprised to see us Charmy then flies forward "Sonic! You're here we're all here" the reunion was cut short when Knuckles asks, "Wait! Where's Tails?" everyone went silent and looked to me I breathed heavily then replied, "He's dead".

After my answer some bowed their heads in respect others began to cry then I step forward "Yes Tails is dead but he didn't die in vain not so long as we can do something about it! We need to find Scythe and The Dark Master we defeat them we end this attack" Knuckles then asks "Who's Scythe?" I turn to him seriously and say "He's my brother" then I turn to everyone "And even my brother won't stop me I've already lost one friend I won't lose anymore" then Silver steps towards me "I'm with you Sonic" Shadow joins him "You have saved me countless times and now it's time I returned the favor" Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze walk towards me "We're also with you" Amy steps forward "Anything for you Sonic" Cream also comes forward "I'll help Mr. Sonic" Vector, Espio and Charmy walk towards me "Have we ever let you down before?" I look at all of my brave friends standing with me and I say "Thank you all of you and I know that we may not survive this but…" Knuckles then punches me in the arm "You know that we'd always help you no matter what" I look at all of them then say "Then what are we waiting for? Lets save the world!". We begin to run through the ruined city looking for something that could lead us to Scythe or The Dark Master or both of them Cream then asks me "Mr. Sonic? Could they be on that ship there?" I look up at a massive warship which was bigger than the rest of them "Good job Cream" I look at a massive spiral tower which is high enough to reach the ship "Ok do you all see that tower there we'll use it in order to get on the ship right?" I look behind me they all nod to me "Right then here we go!" we turn to the tower then I start by jumping onto the side of the tower then using my speed run up the side of the tower going higher and higher until I was about to reach the top then I jump off the tower then land safely onto the hull of the ship I look behind me and see the others do the same I'm impressed they have come a long way since we all first met.

I look and see the bridge of the ship straight ahead but in the bridge I see…Scythe! He's standing there observing and I was ready for him oh what am I saying WE are ready for him "You see the bridge there that's our target alright so I'll go first then you follow got it?" they nod to me then I run straight to the bridge going as fast as I can then I jump and fire a bolt of blue energy at the glass it breaks then I aim for Scythe and punch…straight through him? I land flat on my face I get up and turn around "Scythe what did you do?" I get no reply as he just stands there in that position I get closer and try to touch him but my hand just goes straight through him like a hologram of some sorts the others all charge in at the same time "Woah! Guys! Stop! He's not here" Silver asks me "Well then where is he?" "How should I kno…hang on I have an idea" I then close my eyes to hopefully sense Scythe's location but for a while I could sense nothing until I felt an impulse telling me where Scythe is, so I opened my eyes "It worked I know where he is" "Great now where on Earth is he?" Shadow asks "He's not on Earth" "Ok then where is he?" Knuckles asks, "He's at The Center of The Universe" I thought that was strange "Are you sure Sonic?" "Positive" he replies Knuckles steps forward "Ok now the real question is…HOW DO WE GET THERE!" I look at him then say "Getting there is easy but I have to go alone" Amy rushes up to me "What are you crazy they'll kill you you'll never make it" "but I have to Scythe is my brother which makes him my responsibility" Silver walks to me "There's no talking you out of this is there?" "No" I reply Shadow steps forward "But we only just got together now you want to leave" "I know but in case I fail you must protect this world and continue fighting" Knuckles walks to me "Well if you're about to do this then you'll need this" I couldn't believe it Knuckles is handing me The Master Emerald "I…Don't…Thank you" "Don't mention it now get out there and end this chaos" "Well I guess this is goodbye all of you" I then use The Chaos Emeralds to teleport me to The Center of The Universe.

When I appeared at The Center of The Universe it was just mind blowing at the very center was a massive well like a sort of rip in the fabric of space and surrounding it were floating pieces of land with ruins of what appear to be an ancient civilization then I see in front of me Scythe facing away staring at the sort of Space-Time Rip where The Dark Master was well I don't know what he was doing but it looked like a ritual of some sorts. I begin to creep up on Scythe "I know you're there brother" I stop then Scythe turns around "I can easily sense you just like you sensed me" "Wait how did you know that I was looking for you?" Scythe looks at me in a way that was well I don't know kind of like he was looking into me then he says "Please psychics can sense each other how else do you think I knew you were here?" I look at him confused "But I'm not a psychic" "Are you sure?" Scythe then using his psychic abilities moved one of the ruins with his mind then stops "Now you try" I then reach out to the ruins and it didn't move "No brother you have to imagine it moving where you want it to go" I try to imagine it move and it was working I was moving it with my mind but how I look at Scythe "How? I'm not a psychic" "Actually unlike me you're powers remained dormant but how did you unlock them?" then I remembered Tails said he unlocked dormant powers within me to help me of course "Scythe you don't have to do this help me we can defeat The Dark Master together and save the world as brothers" Scythe laughs evilly "The World? You truly have no idea do you? The attack on Earth was another distraction the ultimate plan is the destruction of all light and life in The Universe by using The Space-Time Rift here left over from The Big Bang which created The Universe" I had no idea they didn't plan to destroy the world they wanted to destroy light itself along with countless numbers of lives. "Scythe you're insane why would you do this?" "Because this is who I am" "No you're my brother and I don't believe this is truly you please don't do this trillions upon trillions will die" "And I should care…why?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing "Why?! People will die!" "I know it's brilliant!" I…I have to stop Scythe "brother I'm sorry you leave me no choice I have to stop you" I then summon The Chaos Emeralds "Oh please Sonic not even The Chaos Emeralds can save…" I then summon The Master Emerald with it then I hear Scythe "The Master Emerald? Oh no you don't!" Scythe then runs at me then grabs me "Not so fast" "Get off me Scythe!" then a massive flash of white light engulfs us I was then sent flying back onto the ground I got up and it still worked I was Hyper Sonic "It worked!" I say in relief but out of the smoke I hear Scythe "Yes…yes it did!" when Scythe walks out of the smoke I see Scythe also transformed into a hyper form "You fool! Now I will destroy you with the very power you used to destroy others"

Scythe attacked first with a beam of Hyper energy but as I attempted to block it with my own Hyper energy the beam still went through my shield and hit me bur how? "You fool! I now have Chaos, Hyper and Dark energy at my fingertips, you're doomed!" Scythe then created a scythe out of pure energy, which was changing color rapidly first black then white, then gold, then back to black continuing in that order "What are you going to do with that?" I ask "I can't believe you just asked that question" Scythe then lunged forward with a scythe (that's pretty ironic when you think about) I dodged the first swing and I needed to retaliate…I wonder if I could do the same, I picture a sword of Hyper and Chaos energy appearing in my hand and when I opened my eyes there was one in my hand…it worked I can't believe it that's so cool! "It doesn't matter if you can create one too I'll still kill you!" Scythe then swung his scythe at me and I blocked it with my own blade "It seems you know how to use it as well as create it but even still I'm not impressed" Scythe said as our blades were locked and we were face-to-face with each other "Brother please don't do this what do you really want the death of all life in The Universe?" I ask Scythe then he leans into me "No…I want the death of The Universe itself not just life and light…everything once The Dark Master has set up the ritual I will destroy him then I'll destroy everything else!" this was insane my brother was planning to out do the lord of darkness himself. I break free of the blade lock and proceed to attack Scythe but he managed to block every attack with extreme precision "You truly have no idea of my skills do you? I was trained in every combat skill until I became a master of each, which includes sword fighting" Scythe then with one big swing of his scythe broke my blade; I had no weapon to defend myself with. Scythe's weapon then disappeared and he laughed, "It's over! And this wasn't even a worthy fight…I expected better, especially from my own brother" and after Scythe said those words he began to draw in massive amounts of energy from the surroundings into one ball of pure energy into his hands "Scythe stop! Please! Don't do this I'm your brother!" I say pleading with my brother as he draws in more and more energy "Which is why it's going to hurt more when I do this!" Scythe then unleashes the energy directly at me, I couldn't get out of the way it was too strong and when the energy hit me it was extremely painful like a million swords were stabbing me all at once, the force of the blast was so strong I was sent through at least five ruins before I crash landed into the sixth.

I lay there in the ruins surrounded by rubble, so weak but then I see Scythe fly over to me "Ha ha ha! Pathetic! A poor excuse for a brother! But at least look on the bright side no one will even know you were beaten because everyone else will already be dead!" I try to reply to Scythe but I was so weak "S…Scythe don't this isn't you" "Oh no let me tell you something in my early days of serving The Dark Master I looked like you did a young blue hedgehog with great potential but after various missions I began to question my master and me until my spirit split into a Dark Side and a Light Side and me The Dark Side took control my Light Side is imprisoned within me so THIS…IS…WHO…I…AM!" I couldn't believe it a dark side this was getting out of hand but wait that must mean there is still good in him "Scythe The Dark Master is using you for his own ends he doesn't care about you he's obviously asked you to do terrible things that you questioned which means you have a sense of good with in you" "You think I don't…know…what…I…I've…do…done" I think it's beginning to work "Scythe you never did tell me why I don't remember you" Scythe seems to struggle a little bit with his mind "Why not you'll die anyway so when I was only two years old The Dark Master found me and enlightened me he took me to become his apprentice but we had to make sure you wouldn't intervene so The Dark Master removed all memory of me and him from your mind that's why you don't remember" I look up at him then say "enlightened you? Or did he corrupt you?" "What are you…saying?" "Did you ever not think that there was a reason he was called The Dark Master" "NO!...I…you've poisoned me…I…I…Master I Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" then Scythe begins to hold his head in pain then a massive release of energy comes from his entire body it was blinding. When the light cleared I saw Scythe lying there still in hyper mode as well as me, I slowly get up and walk to him his eyes were closed shut "Scythe?" he opens his eyes "brother? You…you've saved me" Scythe looked at me and I him "You're not tricking me?" but then Scythe hugs me I didn't know what to feel at that point "It's been so long since I've been in control of my body I don't even remember what it was like to have self control" He lets go of me and gets up "How long was your dark side in control?" I ask him "It happened five years ago after I…anyway we've still got one last thing to do" "The Dark Master" He was right we had to stop The Dark Master once and for all.

Me and Scythe make our way to a piece of ruins overlooking The Dark Master he then stops and turns around "Ah Scythe you've brought me your brother" "Yes I have" Scythe replies and I thought that he lied to me "But I have brought him here so both of us can destroy you once and for all!" The Dark Master looked surprised and he looks to me "So you have turned Scythe against me" I look at him with anger "Don't you mean I freed him from your thrall" "Maybe so but even the both of you can't defeat me" Scythe looks at me then says "He's right even in our current form we can't beat him but I have an idea" I had no better ideas at this point in time "So what is it Scythe?" "Well I was thinking we have the same DNA, same powers, same age and the same goals so using the power of The Master Emerald we could fuse ourselves together but unlike the time you fused with Shadow we would become an new being brothers perfectly fused together ultimate power, it would be a perfect combination of light and darkness" "That could work, it worked when me and Shadow did it against Nazo" "wait did you say Nazo?" Scythe asked "Wait you know him?!" "Sorry Sonic not now it's all we've got right now" He's right it is the only way we even stand a chance of beating him "Ok lets do this Scythe" we both hold hands and we began to relay energy through one another then we activated The Master Emerald which began to emit large amounts of power enough to fuse us together "What are you two doing? Stop this instant!" and after that demand The Master Emerald fused us together I was inside Scythe's mind and he was in mine, we both shared the same mind and we were so powerful it was beyond anything I've ever felt before, I feel like a god, more than a good, beyond a god! But then again The Dark Master is the lord of darkness, master of destruction; deity of all evil (my god I sound like one of his servants) The Dark Master seems to be the embodiment of evil, which may make out job a lot harder.

"I don't care what you are! I'm still going to kill you and everything else in The Universe leaving only darkness where I will rule with an iron fist!" "Rule over what?" our fusion self said in a combination of both our voices "You'll kill everything" "Yes and I will replace the lives of those who I killed with new beings who will only know my rule and nothing else…a new Realm of Darkness" "We won't let that happen, we will stop you and bring peace across The Universe because no one has to fear you any more!" we said (we don't know why but we keep referring to ourself as we…we guess it's because of our fusion) "Peace? There will never be peace; the nature of all life is death and destruction, I for one would be more than happy if it wasn't for the small population that thinks of others instead of themselves and it makes me sick!" "By the end of this day you won't be around to cause any pain any more" but all The Dark Master does is laugh "Do you know that in every religion across The Universe there is always a devil of some sorts…in every religion but did you ever think that, the idea of The Devil came from somewhere" we had the strangest feeling that The Dark Master was getting at something here "I have existed before The Universe was born and I will exist long after it is gone which should not be that long…" "What's your point here?" we ask him "Very well I am the origin of all evil, lord of darkness, master of destruction or you might know me by…The Devil!" The Dark Master then begins to change; his armor begins to destroy itself revealing a being of pure dark energy but the color of the energy begins to change from purple and black to red, the energy starts become solid and The Dark Master doubles in size until a giant dark red being with black spikes coming out of his entire body along with horns coming out of his head was floating before us "The true form of evil stands before you! Do you fear me mortals?!" we just smiled at him "You are the nightmares of a child…nothing to be afraid of and with time…will disappear and your time is now as we will finish you once and for all!" "Enough of this! I've heard enough! I'll kill you and then I'll kill every last pathetic mortal in this accursed void of light!" The Dark Master then unleashes a wave of dark energy that vaporizes half of the ruins here but we remain unharmed due to the power we wield "You call us mortal yet we are more powerful than anything else in The Universe!" "We shall see…"

The Dark Master strikes first with a beam of dark energy directly at us and we hold out our left hand creating a shield of light energy blocking the attack completely "Impressive…but how long do you think you can last? Because they're no rings for light-years!" "In this form we don't need rings to sustain us!" we retaliate by firing our own blast of energy but The Dark Master casts a wall of shadows to deflect the attack then he creates around 20 dark energy knives "Let's get to the point! Shall we?" The Dark Master then pushes out his right hand sending the blades directly at us but we weren't afraid "Spare us the theatrics!" we then unleash a blast wave of our own the deflect the blades right back at The Dark Master "Insolent creatures!" The Dark Master then flew straight at us and attempted to punch us with his left hand but when he did after he touched our body his hand began to burn "Agghh!" he then moves away "Impossible! How?" "Because evil is nothing compared to the will to live, the darkness may have existed before the light but the light will always banish the darkness" "No!" we then prepare to charge at The Dark Master "Stop! I command you! I am The Devil! You will not stop me!" we then look at The Dark Master right in the eye "Go to hell!" we then charged right at him "No! No! NO! The thought of me is eternal…I will never die! I am IMMORTAL!" we ram straight through The Dark Master's chest leaving a gaping hole in our wake "How's that for a mortal?" The Dark Master then exploded in a blast of dark energy leaving nothing behind…now once and for all he was gone. "The darkness has passed and we shall restore all that which has been taken!" we use the last remains of our power to undo the damages that have been done like the invasion never happened "Now to return home" we then teleport back to Earth with The Master and Chaos Emeralds.

When we return to Earth Scythe and me defuse back into our normal selves, all the ships that attacked earth were gone and all the damage done was gone as well "Sonic! You did it! It's…Look out Scythe is right behind you!" Amy said as all of my friends prepared to attack Scythe I move myself between them "Stop! He's one of us! The Dark Master corrupted him a long time ago but he's back to normal now" Scythe then moves past me "I'm sorry for all I've done, even though The Dark Master corrupted me it still feels like my actions are of my own accord and such actions can never be repaid but the darkest hour is just before the dawn…and here it comes" Scythe looks over their shoulders and nods "What? Is it…" I couldn't believe it, it was Tails! He's alive! When Scythe and me fused and undid all of the damage Tails must have been saved as well "Tails!" I run to him "You're alive!" "Yes I am…but how? Last thing I remember is being on that ship and giving you your new powers then…nothing…what happened?" "Well you have Scythe to thank for that" "Your brother? But where is he?" "He's right…" as I turn around Scythe was gone but as I look around for him I see him walking away "Where do you think you're going?!" I yell to Scythe, he stops walking "I'm leaving" he said as I ran in front of him "Why? It's over" "For you maybe but not for me, my actions can never be taken back…there's nothing for me now" "Maybe…unless you want to stay and help me" "Wait…you want me?" "Of course I do you're my brother and it doesn't matter what you've done, what matters is what you're going to do" "I haven't felt this accepted since…it doesn't matter, but thank you" "For what?" I ask, "For giving me a second chance"

After the battle everything went back to normal, we all went back to our normal lives but no one forgot what happened the world has even enlisted the help of Dr. Eggman to create a new global security system in case of another invasion but certainly for me things will be different because now I have my brother with me but he seems to be hiding something, something dark and I don't know what it is but I have a feeling I'm about to find out…


End file.
